


The Inbetween

by Aeera (Aeera_Writes)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Caretaker Felix, Child Doyle, Child Kimball, Children, M/M, NotQuiteLolixButItsLolix, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Locus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera
Summary: Saving a fellow survivor that has nothing worth looting is one thing. Saving a zombie from a human, however, is another, and Isaac finds himself, unfortunately, committing the latter.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Inbetween

_Was this finally the end?_

A groan had followed after a sharp inhale. The pain in his stomach grew little by little the more time passed by, he could barely even find it in himself to move. _He was almost there_. But now? He doubted he was even going to make it a foot within their destination. 

“Stop being such a little bitch.” The high-pitched tone of a young girl, the _most_ annoying thing he’s been forced to listen to ever since things went to shit.

“Who the fuck taught you to speak like that?” He huffed, hands gripping at his stomach to try and stifle the growl that decided to announce his hunger. They had been on foot for a few days now, and since he was traveling with little _gremlins_ , he’d been cutting his share of food to keep their little asses fed, “And if it weren’t for my fucking generosity, _you_ would be the one complaining about being hungry.”

The young boy walking beside him let out a soft whine, “P-please don’t fight you two, w-what if something hears?”

“No one’s going to hear Donnie, or else they would have already been here because of Isaac’s _bitching_.”

God, he hated her. 

“Shut the _fuck up_ Vanny, or I’m feeding you to the next undead asshole I see.”

Vanessa only rolled her eyes in response, crossing her arms over her chest after fixing the straps of her backpack. Even though she wanted to give one last snarky response back, she knew not to push Isaac too far, or else he really _would_ get rid of her.

Isaac grinned at Vanessa’s compliance before glancing down to the boy, “Doyle, how much farther we got?”

Donald quickly pulled the neatly folded map from his pocket, opening it up and carefully finding where they currently were. “W-we should be there in another hour or so…” He nervously replied, shrinking under the other’s gaze as he pushed his rounded glasses back to the bridge of his nose. 

It may have seemed stupid to keep a kid in charge of directions and map marking, but Donald had long proved himself in Isaac’s eyes to be capable enough when they had first met. Though, there were other reasons as to why he gave him the simpler job. The kid couldn’t hold a gun, much less even think of touching one, and couldn’t even carry shit without bumping into something or making some sort of god awful noise with it. So, Isaac gave him the quietest thing he could while still putting him to use, aka, the map. 

Vanessa’s job was pretty simple too, though much more efficient than Donald’s. She was in charge of carrying the shit that Donald couldn’t. As much as she loved to run her mouth as soon as Isaac _breathes_ the wrong way, she knew how to keep quiet when they needed to be. She was also pretty much in charge of their supplies, though, not including food. Keeping track of everything, knowing what they should grab and what they shouldn’t, was useful, and Isaac needed useful. 

His job, besides keeping two brats alive, was, in his opinion, the best part. With a Barrett M82 strapped to his back, a SIG P320 strapped to his leg, and a combat knife strapped to the other, he was the more hands-on of their little group, the sole defender, the sole attacker. Plus, he wouldn’t hand a gun over to Vanessa for the life of him, she would surely blow his brains out if given a reason and a chance, and he didn’t plan on dying _just_ yet. 

“L-look! It’s right over there!” Donald eagerly pointed out, although he still remained in a hushed tone. He was right. The little abandoned gas station was right ahead of them, and from where they were, even the area was abandoned, no undead in sight. 

A grin grew on his face as he reached down to ruffle up Donald’s hair, “Good job there, kid. Now let’s hurry up a bit, eh? I’m fuckin starving.”

Though, from a distance, everything can seem different than what they really were. 

**_Thwack!_ **

A heavy thud and a groan sounded after, and Isaac rushed Vanessa and Doyle behind the cover of a nearby rock, unstrapping the M82 from his back.

“ _Fuck_!”

Whoever the stranger was, they sounded pissed, and whoever was on the floor wasn’t all too happy either. Looking through the scope of his rifle, Isaac could make out two men. The first one he had caught sight of was the one currently trying to get up from the floor. The asshole had nothing on him except the bloody clothes on his back. The other one, on the other hand, looked much more valuable. A medium-sized bag had hung from his shoulder with one arm keeping it there and from falling while the other gripped tightly onto a spiked bat slightly dripping with blood. He couldn’t make out a face, since he was wearing a hat that shaded it from the sun, but he could clearly the outline of a gun tucked into his pants.

He surveyed the area again, making sure there was really no one else around this time before looking back into the scope and focusing his shot on the stranger. If what he assumed was in the bag was true, it would be worth making the noise.  
“See you in hell, number three-hundred and thirty-four,” He muttered before pressing his finger against the trigger and pulling it. 

The smile that tugged at his lips couldn’t be helped as he watched the body crumble to the ground. He pulled back, looking to the two with him, “C’mon,” Was all he said before standing and rushing over to the body. He didn’t want to lose his newly claimed shit to the guy on the ground after all. In fact, once he reached the spot he didn’t even pay any mind to him as he struggled to get up. 

Isaac weight the bag in his hand, and was pleased to see it was pretty hefty. He glanced over to Vanessa, who had just now jogged over and held it out to her. “Here, do your shit.” Then, he looked over to Donald before picking up the spiked bat and tossing it to him, chuckling as he squeaked and let it hit the ground inside of catching it. “That’s for you, Doyle, head inside and check to see if there’s any more shit to grab. I’ll deal with our friend over here.”

Donald hesitated as he slowly bent over to pick up the bloodied bat, almost looking visibly sick as he took his sweet ass time to get past the gas station doors. He really had to make sure the kid did more shit in the future. 

Another groan came from the other stranger, and Isaac let out a sigh, “Listen, buddy, it doesn’t take a genius or a brain to get the hell up and leave. Unless, of course, you’re looking to be number three-three-five?” He questioned, nudging the other’s leg with his foot. There was no response though, which only annoyed him. He nudged him again, only this time it was bordering the fine line of a kick. “Did you not fuckin hear me or something? _Hellooo_?”

Only then, and _only_ then, did the stranger finally manage to get off his ass and onto his feet, wobbly at first, but still on his feet. Though, he realized his mistake after he watched him turn around. 

_That wasn’t a living person._

It was rather clear after he caught sight of the practically gaping hole in the middle of the stranger’s chest. Reevaluating while he had the chance, he knew he was being a bit dramatic. It wasn’t large, hell, he wouldn’t be able to even fit his pinky inside, but still, the bullet sized hole was clear to see through to the other side. Not only that, but there was the clear and freshly carved X on his face. Everything else about him seemed fine though, so at least Isaac didn’t have to completely curse himself out about being blind on the scope. 

“ _Shit_ , Vanessa get inside now!” 

She scrambled to her feet, taking the bag with her as she ran inside to find Donald. Another thing about her was she also knew when to listen without question.

“Alright big guy, just you and me. Let’s make this easy alright?” He asked, his hand snaking down to grab the P320. The stranger only stared at him and remained unmoving. Why did that creep him out as much as it did?

“What? Don’t want to move or some shit?” Isaac pressed. Maybe he really did have it easy. No fighting involved, and he can finally get something to eat. To his joy, the stranger was still unmoving. He huffed a small laugh, “You a new-strain or something? Pretty fucking boring I must say if you’re up to criticism and all that.”

He waited a minute or so, just to see what the undead asshole would do, but when the results came up as nothing, he was ready to head inside and grab his personal trolls. Giving a quick roll of the eyes, he turned on his heel and began walking towards the doors of the station. He even got as far as putting his hand around the door handle before he had to freeze. 

There, in the reflection of the glass door, was the dead asshole, now standing _behind_ him. _He was almost there_. He could see Vanessa and Donald from the door, tucked into a corner together. They were staring at him too, and he could see how scared they looked. It was either out of genuine concern, or them knowing that if he were torn apart right there, right in front of them, they wouldn’t live that much longer either. He just needed to think. He needed a plan, and when he had the plan, everything was going to work out. Slowly, he let go of the handle, taking a deep breath as he turned around to once again find himself looking at the carved face of the other. 

Why wasn’t he moving? He had obviously followed Isaac to the door, but now it was just like before, only standing there and staring at him. It felt like he had been standing under his gaze for hours, though he knew fairly well it was only a few minutes. Minutes of just _standing_ there and _staring_. Then the undead fucker moved. He got closer and Isaac already had a hand shooting down for his knife. Shooting a gun at such close proximity would completely fuck up his hearing, so a simple stabbing would have to do. After all, he had the perfect target. X marks the spot, right?

What he hadn’t considered happening, however, was the door behind him being opened for him. It wasn’t Donald, and it sure as hell wasn’t Vanessa. 

Why was the door being held open for him by the undead creep? He first thought he already died and was hallucinating, but no, the door, the gas station door, was being held open for him by the fucking _zombie_ , who just stood there and stared at him as if he was some sort of idiot for not knowing how to open a simple fucking door. 

He gritted his teeth as he looked over to Vanessa and Donald, motioning for them to get up and get out. He really wasn’t about to get ridiculed by some brain-dead asshole, especially not in front of the specific little brat that’ll talk his ear off about it for the next hour about it. 

They were hesitant but soon scrambled from their spots and past him and the stranger, keeping a good distance just like he had taught them to when it came to a zombie they didn’t necessarily have to kill. He then put his attention back onto the stranger, who let the door handle go and the door shut close.  
“If you don’t mind us, we’re going to leave, like, far away from this shithole, okay? Okay.” He grumbled, shuffling himself out from between the stranger and the door as he ushered the two kids to just start walking in a random direction. He thought that would be the end of it, but when Donald shakily tugged at his shirt and pointed behind them. 

There, again, was the stranger, trailing right behind them. He had the hat of the dead guy on his head now, which covered his face, and more importantly the X-shaped scar. As if that had fucking fixed anything? It was...really fucking creepy.  
“Just...Just ignore it okay? I’m sure he’ll go the fuck away at some point.”

\--

He did not.  
They had walked for over hours now trying to find themselves a temporary place to stay, and that asshole was _still_ following them. Vanessa and Donald had been nothing but jittery the whole time because of it, and, at some point, Donald was even _crying_. 

Two hours ago he would have turned around to get rid of the stranger himself, but _four_ hours ago he did and, seeing him crush the skull of another unfortunate dead fucker, he turned right the fuck back around and just kept walking. 

Eventually, they stumbled upon a decent-looking house, and Isaac didn’t waste time in kicking open the door and getting the kids inside. He was tempted to close the door before their undead stalker got inside, but he was a little too slow on his reaction time with it. 

“Alright, you little shits you’re coming with me upstairs to check rooms, and you-” He pointed to their stalker, “You stay here, you got that? _Stay_.”

He was relieved when the other understood what he was saying and sat down on the couch. He nudged the other two to get moving as he was right behind them, climbing the stairs to check the rooms for anything that might have been lurking. 

They were clear, and Vanessa and Doyle got to pick out a room they had both agreed on to stay in for the night. Isaac had his room all settled, tossing his shit onto the bed before deciding to check on their stalker before he knocked out for the night. 

There were muffled noises coming from downstairs, and so he hurried his steps more to see what was going on. Turns out, someone was still alive and tried to kill their stalker. Said-stalker looked to him as if waiting for some sort of word or command on what to do. He had a hand over the person’s mouth while the other held him down. 

Isaac...really didn’t want to deal with this shit. 

“Just fucking eat him or something, I don’t give a shit, I’m going to bed.” He paused for a moment after he had turned around, “And keep it quiet because I swear to god if I have to handle a crying Doyle again, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

\--

It was an easy night after that little mishap, and nothing was going to stop him from getting to sleep in just a little longer. 

Well, nothing until he felt a pair of eyes burning through his skull as he tried to remain asleep. Even though he knew who it was there, it didn’t stop him from practically falling off the bed with a string of curses following after. 

This undead fuck may not be the literal death of him, but it sure as hell felt close enough.


End file.
